Titans
Background Due to being too young to join the Justice League, Dick decided that a team of young heroes should be made. Along with Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian & Batgirl, they were the founding members of Titans. Shortly after their founding, Artemis & Zatanna joined to finalize the Original Team. They work closely with the Justice League as many of their mentors are members. In addition, they sometimes pair with The Team despite it technically being against the law. They consider them their brother team who do the work they can't do themselves. Many of the members have also left to move up to join the League & other will join the Team to combat more issues with sanctions on them. Everyone is allowed to do their own path as long as lines aren't crossed. Members Senior Members Senior Members have been on the team for at least 7 years or at least 25 years old. * Kid Flash * Miss Martian (Team Leader) * Starfire * Aquagirl * Robin III / Red Robin (Team Leader) * Omen * Wonder Girl * Orphan * Arrowette * Legion * Beast Boy Junior Members Junior Members have been on the team for at least 4 years AND are at least 18 years old. * Perdita Vertigo * Triplicate * Sand * Vaporlock * Batwing (Junior Member Leader) * Scarab * Lark * Red Arrow II * Amethyst Freshmen Members Freshmen Members are members who been on the team for less than 4 years or are no older than 18 years old. If either one applies, you are a freshmen member. * Impulse * Miss Quick (Freshmen Member Leader) * Zatara II * Superboy II * Darkstar * Lighting * Static Shock * Warhawk * Solstice * Girl 13 * Cyclone Past Members * [[Richard Grayson|'Robin I']]' (2003 - 2007);' Left to create The Team * [[Kaldur'ahm|'Aqualad']]' (2003 - 2014);' Left to join the Justice League * Batgirl/Oracle (2003 - 2007); Left to create The Team * Cyborg (2003 - 2007); Left to create The Team * [[Artemis Crock|'Artemis']]' (2003 - 2007);' Left to go to college * [[Wally West|'Kid Flash']]' (2003 - 2007);' Left to go to college but rejoined in 2011 * [[Zatanna Zatara|'Zatanna Zatara']]' (2003 - 2009);' Left to join the Justice League * Fury (2004 - 2007); Left to create The Team * [[Thea Queen|'Sureshot']]' (2004 - 2011);' Left to''' join the League of Shadows * '''Troia (2004 - 2010); Left to join The Team * [[Conner Kent|'Superboy I']]' (2004 - 2017);' Left to retire from crimefighting * [[Kara Kent|'Supergirl']]' (2004 - 2015);' Left to join the Justice League * [[Will Harper|'Red Arrow']] (2004 - 2006; 2010 - 2012); Retired twice from crimefighting * Raven (2005 - 2007); Left to join The Team * [[Raquel Ervin|'Rocket']]' (2005 - 2014);' Left to join the Justice League * Tempest (2005 - 2014); Left to become a UN Ambassador for Atlantis * [[Jason Todd|'Robin II']]' (2005 - 2006);' Died during a mission * [[Rose Wilson|'Ravager']]' (2005 - 2006);' Left to join the League of Shadows * White Canary (2006 - 2014); Left to join the Justice League * [[Dolphin|'Dolphin']]' (2007 - 2009);' Left to join The Team * [[Star-Spangled Kid|'Star-Spangled Kid']]' (2008 - 2012);' Left to join the Justice League * [[Beatriz de Costa|'Fire']]' (2008 - 2009);' Left to join the Justice League * [[Tora Olafsdotter|'Ice']]' (2008 - 2009);' Left to join the Justice League * [[Anissa Pierce|'Thunder']]' (2009 - 2016);' Left to join The Team * [[Kyle Rayner|'Green Lantern']]' (2010 - 2015);' Left to join the Justice League * Spoiler (2010 - 2013); Left to join The Team * Terra (2013 - 2016); Fired after her alliance with Deathstroke was revealed Trivia * Teen Titans is actually not one of their official aliases. Joker called them that once to make fun of them because they were so young & it stuck so other villains called them that to taunt them. * Miss Martian & Kid Flash are the only two remaining from the original team (Kid Flash did semi-retire for 4 years when he went to college though). * Many of the names have been recycled but only after the former member gained a new name or has officially retired from the superhero business (i.e. Conner Queen is operating as Red Arrow II as Will Harper has decided to officially retire to care for his family). Notes * Titans is based off of Teen Titans & Young Justice. * On Young Justice, they started a team because they were too young for the Justice League & the members of the League realized they needed something to satisfy their need for crimefighting. Category:Teams Category:Heroes Category:Titans